


Sleeping Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timeline, M/M, Sadstuck, dreambubble, genderbent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds an alternate John in a dreambubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CacoPhoniA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacoPhoniA/gifts).



She was smiling, lips just barely turned upwards, eyes shut gently as if she was having a nice dream, trust John, even an alternate dead, female version of him, to smile in the face of death. 

Dave was no stranger to death himself, especially being a time player, he knew that this John was dead, even by the game's standards. Her caramel skin brushed with just the lightest tint of grey and her lips were smooth, pale and as lifeless as the rest of her.

Dave stared down at the alternate version of his best friend, expression blank, if slightly confused. He had seen a plethora of fucked up things during his time, but staring at a dead, female version of his best friend had to be near the top of the list in the level of disturbing.

She was curled in on herself, blue God-tier hood spread across the sandy waste-land where she lay. With a dull jolt of surprise Dave realized that she was clutching something, whatever it was John was holding her limp hands held it close to her bosom like a mother cradling her child.

Filled with a jolt of curiosity Dave bent over the fallen Heiress of Breath ever so gently moving her cold hands away from the object she held so lovingly.

The object was a pair of sunglasses, identical to his in every shape way and form. He knew enough about doomed time-lines to know that they were his shades, an alternate, most likely female, version of him. Knowing him he'd probably given them to the female Egderp as a parting gift, in their totally not romantic at all bro-ship.

It must have been a heroic death, he couldn't imagine any version of John doing something to deserve a just death, even if he knew there probably was an evil John out there somewhere. He tucked that thought into the "Worry about it later/never'" section in his brain and continued to stare down at the girl thrown so carelessly into death.

She was young, by the look of her, couldn't be any older then thirteen, when they'd first started the game. He wished he could do something, maybe mark her grave, give her a rap eulogy, but this wasn't his John to mourn.

Dave turned away from the lonely corpse and began trudging through the sandy wasteland of the drambubble, hopefully he'd wake up soon.


End file.
